Pick Your Universe
by An Preson Peepul
Summary: Steven has a conversation with himself and himself in a very weird dream.


So I saw a fic with Steven (from an AU where Yellow Diamond is his mother) meets a character who is the daughter of White Diamond, and when they started having a conversation with Rose Quartz, I thought, "I wonder what Blue Diamond is doing these days". Then I came up with this idea, where the Stevens of various Diamonds meet up with each other.

So I took the original Steven (Pink Diamond), Blueswap Universe Steven (Blue Diamond), and Golden Universe Steven (Yellow Diamond) and had them talk to each other. Since there doesn't really seem to be a White Diamond Steven, though (at least, that I know of), I didn't really make one for this one-off fic.

(I don't own Steven Universe)

* * *

This was one heck of a weird dream.

Steven awoke in darkness. He sat up slowly, but an endless stretch of black was all he could see. Not a sound hung in the air, save for the echoes of soft shuffling as he got to his feet.

"Hello?" he called out.

The only sound that reached back to him was his own voice.

He scanned the empty void for any signs of life. When he turned around, two more pairs of eyes stared back.

Something dropped. The sound echoed through the hollow chamber for a moment. In the silence that followed, no one moved. As they just stared at each other, Steven came to the sudden realization that the two other people with him looked almost exactly like him.

A few details stood out, such as the colors of their shirts, which were yellow and blue. One of the Stevens had a face that drooped a tiny bit, while the other had a distinct knowing spark in his eyes. If one were to look at them from far away, however, they could easily mistake them all for triplets.

The important part was that they all appeared the same. Steven felt weird for staring at them for such a long period of time; it felt like looking in a mirror, but different somehow. He raised a hand, to see what would happen. The other two Stevens raised their hands as well. He snapped his fingers, and they did the same.

Ever so slowly, Steven pulled up his shirt, revealing his pink diamond. Both Stevens pulled down their shirt instead, revealing a yellow and a blue diamond on their chests. Immediately, all three Stevens jumped back in surprise.

Eventually, they got over their initial shock. Suspicion gave way to curiosity, and they carefully inched back towards each other. A hand left their side and slowly reached out to meet at the center. Then they touched, and all three seemed surprised at the physical contact.

The three hands shot back twice as quickly as they had come out. The Stevens exchanged glances, before they all blurted out at the same time, "Who are you?"

There was an awkward silence.

Pink Steven was the first to speak. "How about we take turns?" he asked.

"Great idea!" yellow Steven said, putting his hands together. "That way we can all get to know each other without accidentally interrupting each other, and maybe answer a few questions I have in mind as well." He stopped himself and looked around at the other two Stevens. "But who is going to go first?"

Blue Steven rocked just on his heels, looking a bit unsure. Pink Steven, on the other hand, jumped up at the opportunity. "I'll go!" He raised a hand in greeting, and he said, "I'm Steven Universe. I'm the son of Rose Quartz and the leader of the Crystal Gems."

At the mention of the Crystal Gems, blue Steven grimaced. Noticing his discomfort, pink Steven turned to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Blue Steven blinked as if he had been temporarily removed from the real world (if this dreamscape could even be called the "real world"). "Oh. It's just that I've never had the best relationship with the Crystal Gems, being the son of Blue Diamond."

"You're the son of Blue Diamond?" pink Steven exclaimed. "But why do you look so much like me?"

"I think," blue Steven replied, "that might be because my name is also Steven Universe."

"Two Stevens?"

Yellow Steven cleared his throat from beside the two other Stevens. When the Stevens turned to face him, pink Steven said, "and I guess your name is Steven as well?"

"Yes, my name is also Steven," yellow Steven replied. "Though I am the son of Yellow Diamond."

"Three Stevens?" pink Steven said, throwing his hands into the air. "How is this possible?"

"I think I know," yellow Steven said.

"Really?" Pink Stevens looked interested. "What is it?"

"Do you know anything about the multiverse?"

* * *

The fic I was talking about in the beginning was called Universum Auream. Also, I took inspiration (as well as one or two elements) from the various Blueswap fanfics out there for blue Steven, and a bit of inspiration from the fic Golden Universe by squish13 for yellow Steven, since it's really the only one I know of that has Yellow Diamond as Steven's mom.

Anyway, there are quite a few notable fics for Blueswap universe out there, so it shouldn't be too hard to find where I got my inspiration from (the fic Faded Blue is probably the best one, though), and as I said before, there aren't many fics with Yellow Diamond as Steven's mom aside from Golden Universe, so you should probably check that one out as well.

Please don't sue me.


End file.
